The Sister
by Shygirl4991
Summary: It was her birthday and all she wanted was to spend the day with her big brother is that to much to ask? Well when your brother is lord Hater it can be a challenge, good thing wonder is here to help.
**AN: i just started seeing this show and i fell in love with it, so i just had to write a story about the show. This story takes place in season 1 since i haven't seen season 2 yet.**

Peepers couldn't believe what he was looking at, in front of him was an ninteen year old girl with long blonde hair, glowing green eyes, small horns on her head. He then looks at what she is wearing, a black shirt with a skull on it, black jeans, and some sneakers.

He smiles at her "well if it isn't lady hater," she laughs "please i'm not all bones i have skin silly," that much was true, unlike her brother she had white skin. Hater has told Peepers that she is the only one of their kind that was white, for them white skin is a sign for good luck.

She sighs sitting down on the floor of the ship "so how's my big bro? Still doing evil stuff?" Peepers nods "yes ma'am! We have taken over twenty planets! Finally after so long he is back to being number one!" She smiles "well i guess that's good.." They sat in silence until they heard yelling "PEEPERS!" She turns to see hater walking to them.

"Yes sir?!" Hater glared at him, peepers was starting to get nervous until she spoke up "sup thunder! Why are you so angry?" Hater turned to his sister "it's wonder!" Her face was blank. She gets up from the floor "wonder? Uh who is that?" Hater crosses his arms "only like the worse guy you could meet, he has ruined a bunch of my plans trying to be my friend," she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"He doesn't seem that bad," Hater laughs at her "trust me he is tricky," she only nods in reply. As hater keeps yelling at Peepers she looks out the window and she sees the nomad on a zbornak "uh big bro is that him?" Hater then ran to the window "YES! Grrr watchdogs get him!" She frowns "but he isn't doing anything," hater ignores her and walks off leaving her alone.

After all the yelling and shooting they caught them, she wanted to see and meet them so bad after all they are strangers, and strangers are friends you just haven't met yet. As she walks down stairs she starts to hear a banjo, she follows the noise to see them "um howdy their um my brother has told me about you two," Wonder smiles at the girl while sylvia had her guard up, glaring at her.

"Well howdy people call me wonder and this here is my friend sylvia!" She smiles "my name is trisha but everyone on the ship calls me lady hater," sylvia gave trisha an odd look "wait you're related to hater?!" She nods.

Wonder jumps up in excitement "i didn't know that hater had such a cute sister!" She blushes at the compliment "i don't get why my brother hates you guys, i was kind waiting for some lame heros but you guys are cool!" Wonder rubs the back of his neck "aw shucks we aren't that cool."

She shakes her head "you guys seem super cool! Oh maybe you guys would like to hang out with me on my birthday! It's Today!" Wonder nods "sure!" Sylvia grabs wonder "Wonder! Buddy we don't know her this could be a trap," "oh come on sylv she could be a new friend like hater! So trisha what is hater doing for your birthday?" She frowns "nothing. Think he forgot."

Wonder frowns then an idea came to him, once trisha got them out of the cell wonder put his hand in his hat pulling out a gift "here you go!" She looks at the gift and opens it. Her eyes went wide when she saw the outfit in the box, it looked just like haters and she smiled "wow! Thanks hehe now i can be like him!" She puts it on then covers her head with the hood.

She then tries to mock his voice "grr! I'm the great hater and i have to rule the universe! But before i do that i must kill wonder grr! Grr!" She put her hand in the air making dramatic moments. Wonder and sylvia giggle at her actions, until she shot electricity at them "oops sorry i didn't know i could do that yet!" She ran to check if they were okay.

The moment she felt the nomads arms around her she relaxed "that was so cool trisha," she smiles hugging wonder back "thanks! Sorry again i'm new to having friends and my powers aren't in control," Sylvia smiles "hey it's fine, but won't your brother be mad that you let us out?"

She sits on the floor "whatever it's not like he cares much about me," Wonder took her hand "don't think like that, you just need to think positive. If you keep at it then hater will realize what an awesome sister you are!" She looks up at him "you think so?" Wonder gives her a big smile "i know so! And we will help!" Sylvia nods "anything for a friend," trisha blushes "friends...YEAH! I can do this and i have an idea!"

Trisha went up to her brother "big bro wonder has escaped!" Haters eyes went wide "what?!" She felt the electricity around him building up, she took his hand "i sent the watch dogs after him, also sorry bro i didn't believe you when you said he was tricky. He had me fooled with his friendship act." Hater pats her back "told you so now go get wonder hater out!" he then disappears in smoke "wow how did he do that?!"

She runs looking for wonder, wonder tackles her in a hug "ready trish?" She nods. Wonder starts running while Trisha was chasing after him "get back here wonder!" Hater saw them running and joined the chase "good job on finding him" and then he start to shoot at wonder.

Wonder dodge all of them making hater even more upset "come on stop moving!" trisha then shoots at wonder hoping she missed him, wonder saw the light hitting next to him and smiles as he jumped on sylvias back escaping.

Hater was surprised at what his sister did "trisha when did you get your powers?!" She blushes "right now i guess i was so mad that wonder was getting away it happened," he smiles hugging her "that's my sister, don't worry next time you come over we will get him. Hey want to see me take over a planet?" She smiles and nods.

Hater then took out a green box "here almost forgot to give this to you, happy birthday," she took the box in shock "you didn't forget?" Hater rolls his eyes "why would i? After all you just hit the age to start taking over the universe with me! "

She opens it and sees a necklaces that says '2nd greatest ruler' and starts to cry "what you didn't like it?!" Hater was panicking until he felt her hug him "i love you big bro" he pats her back "yeah whatever same here now get off don't want you becoming like wonder," she giggles for the first time in years she felt wanted and loved. She looks outside seeing wonder wave at her, she smiles and waves back.

Hater turns to her "you know what forget the planet, want to play some games?" She starts to run to his room "last one there is a wonder!" She knows that when this day is over he will go back to being lord hater but right now she wants to enjoy having her brother back and enjoy her nineteenth birthday.


End file.
